


L'heure Exquise

by Birdsong



Series: L'heure Exquise [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>주의 : 엠프렉, 역키잡, 오타, 설정 구멍, 어설픈 표현, 재미 없음...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'heure Exquise

Schlafe, mein Liebster, genieße der Ruh,   
Wache nach diesem vor aller Gedeihen!   
Labe die Brust,   
Empfinde die Lust,   
Wo wir unser Herz erfreuen!

잘자요, 내 사랑, 편히 쉬소서  
그 안에서 모두가 번영을 누릴 것이요  
당신의 가슴이 생기를 되찾고  
우리의 마음이 환희로 가득차니  
그 기쁨 누리소서

바흐, 크리스마스 오라토리오 BWV 248, 제 2부 중 소프라노 아리아,   
"잘 자요, 내 사랑, 편히 쉬소서 Schlafe, mein Liebster, genieße der Ruh"

 

 

***

 

우주력 2248.5

벌칸의 하늘은 늦은 밤이 되어도 붉은 기가 가시지 않았다. 해가 지자, 하늘은 신비로운 보랏빛으로 변했다. 갈색의 대지와 보랏빛 하늘은 묘하게 조화를 이루고 있었다. 시카르 ShiKahr 의 여름 밤은 여전히 더웠다. 다른 날에 비하여 유난히 더운 곳이었다. 본즈는 도서관을 나서고 있었다. 벌칸에 온 지 벌써 한 달. 이놈의 벌칸인들은 체력이 어찌나 좋은지, 21세라는 한창의 나이에다가 제아무리 체력을 관리에는 자신이 있다고 하지만, 지구인인 본즈로서는 벌칸의 더위를 이겨내는 동시에 벌칸인의 체력마저 따라잡기에는 역부족이었다. 그는 벌칸 의학 분야에 대한 심화과정의 일환으로 벌칸 아카데미 의학부에 장기 연수를 나와 있었다. 그는 지구의 의과대학에서 수석으로 졸업하고 이제 막 의사 면허를 따놓은 참이었다. 본즈는 같은 의사인 아버지의 시시콜콜한 간섭으로 숨막히는 것 같던 지구의 생활에서 잠시 벗어나고 싶었고, 마침 벌칸으로 향할 기회를 잡았다. 아버지는 아들의 학문적 호기심을 표면에 내세운 반항에 딱히 반대하지 않았다. 벌칸 아카데미에 대한 경험자들의 치를 떠는 증언과 만류에도 불구하고, 본즈는 기어이 벌칸행 우주선에 올랐다. 본즈는 벌칸에 도착한지 일주일도 되지 않아 자신이 들었던 증언과 경고가 과장이 아니었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그러나 그렇다고 해서 중간에 포기하고 싶지는 않았다. 그는 이 편이 지구에 머무르는 것 보다는 낫다고 스스로에게 최면을 걸었다. 적어도 힘들게 배운 만큼 뭔가 남는 게 있을 거라고 믿었다. 붉은 먼지가 발걸음을 옮길 때 마다 작게 일었다.   
시카르는 벌칸의 수도였다. 벌칸은 수락의 가르침에 따라 논리를 따름으로서 행성의 기질만큼이나 뜨겁게 타오르던 감정들을 다스리는 법을 터득했다. 그와 함께 분쟁들 역시 가라앉았다. 번영이 시작되었다. 그들은 이성을 쫓는 만큼 감정을 억눌렀다. 그러나 그런다고 해서 무리를 이루어 모여 사는 데 따라 발생하는 문제들까지 쉽게 해결되는 것은 아니었다. 이성과 논리로 무장한 그들은 일면 냉혹할 정도로 엄격한 법과 규칙을 따르고 있었으나 감정이 없는 종족은 아니었다. 다만 어느 정도는 묵인할 뿐이었다. 묵인은 오히려 그들에게 어려운 일이 아니었다. 지극히 논리적이게도, 타자의 영역에 대한 간섭을 배재하는 방법이었기 때문이다.   
벌칸 아카데미에는 외계종족들을 위한 거주지를 따로 마련되어 있었다. 상당수는 지구인과 안도리안을 위한 것이었다. 지구인은 무더운 벌칸의 기후을 힘들어했다. 그들은 물과 냉방장치를 필요로 했다.   
본즈는 모퉁이를 돌았다. 지구인들을 위한 거주지이건만, 외형은 딱히 벌칸의 ㅇ다른 건물들과는 다르지 않았다. 다만 이곳에 일부러 출입하는 벌칸은 극히 적었다. 벌칸은 딱히 이곳에 드나들 이유도 없었고, 있다고 하더라도 자신들이 굳이 안으로 들어오기보다는 안에 있는 지구인을 밖, 즉 벌칸인들의 영역으로 불러내는 편을 선호했다. 지구의 기술문명이 발달한 것은 퍼스트 콘택트 이후 아무 조건도 댓가도 없이, 앞서가는 벌칸의 문명을 제공한 덕이 컸다. 지구인들은 로마에 가면 로마법을 따르라는 오래된 격언에 충실했고, 그건 특히나 벌칸에서는 꽤나 불문율과 비슷했다. 지구인들은 벌칸의 이런 태도를 일종의 텃세 이상으로 생각하지 않았다.   
그렇기에, 본즈는 자기의 거주지가 있는 건물 옆의 구석진 골목 그늘에 쓰러져 있는 꼬맹이의 귀가 뾰족한 걸 보고 적잖이 의아했다.   
꼬맹이는 체구가 작았다. 벌칸의 나이는 가늠하기 어려웠지만 아직 애티를 벗지 못한 듯 보였다. 아이는 키에 비해 팔다리가 가늘고 길었다. 벌칸 치고는 피부가 유달리 하얗게 질려 있었다. 본즈는 아이에게 가까이 다가갔다. 아이는 미동도 하지 않았다. 설마 죽은 건 아니겠지. 본즈는 더럭 겁이 났다. 의대에 들어와서 실습을 하면서 많은 죽음을 목격했지만 벌칸인이 죽는 건 아직 본 일이 없었다. 벌칸은 육체의 죽음 자체보다 그 이후 육체에 담긴 영혼, "카트라"의 처리에 민감해서, 이렇게 거리에서 죽어가는 벌칸의 경우 힐러나 사제에게 반드시 인도해 주어야 했다. 본즈는 벌칸 아카데미 부속병원에서의 첫날 이러한 사실에 대해서 주지받았었다. 가까이 다가간 본즈는 아이의 맥을 짚어 보았다. 다행히도 살아있었다. 맥을 짚는 손길에 움찔 하는 것도 같았다. 본즈는 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 아이를 일으키려고 했다. 병원으로 데려가면 될 터였다. 끌어올려지는 몸이 너무 가벼워서, 본즈는 깜짝 놀랐다. 심한 영양실조가 동반된 게 분명해 보였다. 굳이 의사가 아니더라도 알 수 있을 정도였다. 본즈는 우선 아이의 양쪽 팔을 자신의 어깨 위로 올려주었다. 아이의 고개가 떨어지지 않게 하기 위함이었다. 그는 자신의 한 팔을 아이의 무릎 아래로 밀어넣고, 한 팔은 아이의 등을 받힌 후 자리에서 일어났다. 아이의 몸은 싸늘했다. 벌칸의 체온이 인간보다 낮기 때문에 딱히 걱정하지 않아도 된다는 걸 머리로는 알고 있다고 해도 접촉으로 느껴지는 아이의 싸늘함은 본즈를 긴장시켰다. 식은땀이 등에서 솟는 게 느껴졌다. 본즈는 병원 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 몇 발자국 옮기지 않았을 때, 자신의 목에 감긴 손이 움직였다. 본즈는 우뚝 멈추었다. 아이는 잠깐 정신을 차린 듯 자신의 귓가에 뭔가를 웅얼거리고 있었다. 벌칸어인지 영어인지는 알 수가 없었다. 길가에 주저앉아 아이를 다시 살펴보았다. 반쯤 감긴 눈을 느리게 깜박이며 말라붙은 입술이 달싹이고 있었다. 

".... 병원은... 안 돼... 병원... 가지 말... 아요..." 

본즈는 의아함에 휩싸였다. 오도가도 할 수 없었다. 아이는 다시 정신을 놓았다. 아이의 눈이 감기기 전, 본즈는 아이의 눈에서 뭔가 다른 걸 본 것 같았다. 본즈는 아이를 다시 안아들고 한참을 서서 고민하다가, 결국 숙소 쪽으로 발걸음을 돌렸다. 일단 어디든 눕혀놓고 자세히 봐야 할 것 같았다. 어쨋든 자신은 의사면허를 가진 사람이었고 병원보다는 자신이 이곳에서 머물고 있는 집이 더 가까운 곳에 있었다.   
방에 들어온 본즈는 자신의 침대에 아이를 뉘였다. 걸친 옷이라곤 다 떨어진 누더기였고 신발은 없었다. 발은 상처투성이었다. 길가의 유리조각이나 돌부리에 몇 번은 다친 듯, 짙은 초록색의 생채기들이 발바닥을 뒤덮고 있었다. 본즈는 이를 보고 저절로 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 몸을 살펴보니 앙상하게 갈비뼈가 다 드러나 있는 데 비해서 배는 조금 볼록하니 나와있었다. 골격이 가느다란 편은 아니었는지 팔다리는 상대적으로 굵었지만 바싹 마른 해골을 보는 것 같았다. 얼굴에도 긁힌 자국이 몇 개 있었지만 딱히 싸움박질을 한 건 아닌 듯이 보였다. 아무래도, 먼 길을 제대로 먹지도 마시지도 못하고 오는 바람에 사단이 난 것 같았다. 제아무리 체력과 지구력이 인간에 비해 우월한 벌칸이라지만, 먹지도 자지도 않고 몇 날 며칠을 버틸 수 있다고 하지만, 그래도 아직 어리고 작은 몸으로는 무리였다. 그리고 그 눈. 본즈는 자세히 보지 못했지만 그 눈 속에 담긴 뭔가를 봤다고 생각했다. 예사롭지 않았다. 길지 않은 생이지만 나름 평탄하고 안정적인 삶을 살아온 본즈 자신과는 뭔가 다른 것 같은 까만 눈. 그는 일단 눈 앞의 벌칸에게 집에 뒹굴고 있던 벌칸용 항생제 하이포와 진통제, 영양제 등이 혼합된 하이포를 놔주고, 이불을 덮어 주었다. 벌칸은 정 위급하면 스스로를 치유할 수 있는 상태로 만들기 때문에 의식을 저 심연에 내려놓고 무의식 상태로 들어가지만, 이 낯선 꼬마는 그 지경까지 간 건 아닌 듯이 보였다. 다만 너무 피곤하고 지쳐 보였다. 하이포의 감각에 잠시 움찔했을 뿐, 눈을 뜨지 않던 아이는 이내 색색 거리며 고른 숨을 쉬기 시작했다. 본즈는 아이에게 이불을 덮어주고, 침대 밑에 주저앉았다. 왠지 그 애를 혼자 두고 싶지 않았다. 크지 않은 방에는 책장과 책상, 그리고 벌칸식의 좀 딱딱한 침대 하나만 덩그러니 놓여있었다. 그나마 책상 위에는 패드와 각종 자료들만이 널부러져 있을 뿐이었다. 본즈는 담요를 덮고 아이가 누운 침대 밑에서 잠을 청했다. 방바닥의 불편함, 아이에 대한 호기심과 걱정이 겹쳐 본즈는 잠이 들 때 까지 적잖은 시간이 걸렸다. 

얼마나 잠이 들었을까, 본즈는 찌뿌둥한 몸을 일으켰다. 목이 뻣뻣하고 어깨뼈 사이가 쑤시는데다가 허리까지 아픈 게, 오늘은 고생 좀 하겠다는 생각이 머릿 속을 채워갔다. 정신을 차리고 보니 벌써 아침이었다. 붉은 태양의 빛과 더운 기운이 방안을 채우고 있었다. 본즈는 몸을 겨우 겨우 일으키고는 마른 세수를 했다. 화장실겸 욕실로 가서 면도와 양치를 하고 나오는데, 화장실 옆에 누군가 서 있었다. 본즈는 질겁을 하며 놀랬다. 

"으헉! 깜짝... 아... 댐잇, 놀랬잖아! 기척을 내야지."

어젯 밤에 데려온 벌칸 아이였다. 벌칸 아이는 물끄러미 본즈를 올려다보았다. 흑요석같이 까만 눈 너머로 출렁이는 무언가가 있었다. 그 순간, 본즈는 생각했다. 이 아이는 벌칸이 아니야. 적어도 벌칸의 눈을 가진 아이는 아니야. 그래서 병원에 가지 않겠다고 한 건가. 무슨 일이지. 수많은 생각이 유성우처럼 머릿속을 긁고 지나갔다. 아이는 여전히 어제의 누더기를 걸치고 있었으나, 낯빛을 살펴보니 어젯 밤 처음 발견했을 때 보다는 한결 나아 보였다. 이내 본즈의 시선을 견디지 못하고 고개를 숙인 아이는 겨우 입을 열었다. 

"... 감사합니다."

작았지만 분명했다. 나이에 비해서는 낮게 울리는 목소리가, 변성기는 지났는가 보다 짐작하게 했다. 그러나 그 뿐이었다. 아이는 말이 없었다. 본즈는 이내 화장실 문을 열어주면서 말했다.

"이제 좀 괜찮아 졌는가 보네. 혼자 씻을 수 있겠어? 씻고 나와서 아침밥이나 먹자."

아이는 잠시 멈칫거렸다. 본즈는 그 모습을 보더니, 망설임을 접고 욕실 안으로 성큼 들어섰다.

"안 되겠다. 내가 안심이 안 돼. 씻겨줄게."

순간 아이의 시선이 자신의 눈에 박혔다. 동시에 두 귀가 초록색으로 확 달아올랐다. 그러나 거절하지는 않았다. 벌칸은 물을 많이 쓰는 목욕 같은 걸 자주 하지 않는 편이지만, 그렇다고 해도 아이의 꾀죄죄함은 지나쳤다. 본즈는 욕조에 따뜻한 물을 받은 후 아이를 밀어넣었다. 샤워기로 물을 살짝 틀었다. 본즈는 물의 온도를 적당히 맞춘 후 살살 머리를 감겨주기 시작했다. 푸르게 달아오른 아이의 귀는 쉽사리 원래의 색으로 돌아갈 줄 몰랐다. 아이는 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우고 눈을 꼭 감은 채 꼼짝도 하지 않고 본즈가 씻기는 대로 가만히 있었다. 남의 도움으로 몸을 씻는 게 처음인 듯 했다. 욕실의 공기는 엷은 수증기와 함께 샴푸와 비누의 향기가 섞여 은은하고 촉촉한 게 기분 좋은 냄새로 가득했다. 본즈는 아이를 씻기는 통에, 그리고 욕실을 채운 수증기 덕에 옷이 눅눅하니 젖어 들었다. 물기를 닦은 후, 새 옷을 대강 찾아 입힌 본즈는 아이를 침대 위에 가만히 앉아 있으라 이르고는 대강 샤워를 하고 옷을 갈아입었다. 본즈는 가지고 있는 옷 중에 편하게 입을 수 있는 츄리닝 바지와 면 티셔츠를 아이에게 내 주었다. 아이가 워낙 작고 마른 탓에 옷은 헐렁했다. 본즈는 푸대자루를 뒤집어 쓴 것 같은 아이의 옷 입은 모양새에 저도 모르게 피식 웃으며 새 옷을 사다주어야겠다고 생각했다. 굳어진 표정이 다소 풀어졌던가, 자신의 행동 하나 하나를 아이는 물끄러미 바라보기만 할 뿐, 가타부타 말이 없었다. 옷을 다 챙겨 입자, 본즈는 아이를 부엌으로 데려가 식탁에 앉혔다. 리플리케이터로 플로믹 수프와 자신이 늘 먹는 스크램블 에그와 베이컨을 곁들인 아침밥을 만들어다가 차려주었다. 딱히 특별히 맛이 있는 메뉴는 아니었으나 혼자 먹는 아침식사와는 그 온도가 좀 다른 듯 느껴지는 것이었다. 

"일단 좀 먹어. 난 이따가 병원에 가 봐야 해. 딱히 갈 곳이 없으면, 내 집에서 머물러. 리플리케이터로 식사를 해결할 수는 있을 거야. 내 방 책장에서 책을 읽고 싶으면 읽어도 좋고. 나가고 싶으면 나가도 좋아. 방 키는 탁자 위에 여분이 있으니까. 좋을 대로 해. 하지만 의사로서 권하는데, 웬만하면 침대에서 잠을 좀 자거나 쉬는 걸 권해. 이름이..."

"... 스팍이라고 합니다. 그리고... 호의에 진심으로 감사드립니다. 미스터..."

"난 레너드 맥코이야. 편하게 본즈라고 불러도 되고."

아이는 잠시 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸으나, 이내 대답했다.

"감사합니다. 닥터 맥코이."

스팍은 감사 인사를 하며 본즈의 푸른 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 본즈는 그가 진심임을 알 수 있었다. 벌칸인의 것이 아니라 생각했던 그 까만 눈 너머에 있는 것이 무엇었는지 본즈는 그제야 깨달았다. 그가 벌칸에 와서 본 여느 벌칸인과는 다른 그 눈 속에는 벌칸인이 그토록 수치스러워하고, 평생을 억누르고자 하는 '감정'이 담겨있었다. 아이는 예사롭거나 평범한 벌칸은 아닐 터였다. 그랬다면 정말 그런 곳에 그렇게 쓰려져 있지도 않았겠지. 본즈는 궁금한 게 많았지만, 일단은 출근을 해야 했다. 본즈는 출근하기 전에 일단 스팍을 침대로 이끌었다. 

"더 자. 좀 자도록 해. 아니면 명상을 하던가. 여튼 웬만하면 좀 쉬어. 어디서 뭘 하려던 건지는 모르지만, 그 몸으로는 무리하지 않는 게 좋아."

본즈는 집을 나섰다. 오늘도 후끈하고 더운 벌칸의 하루가 시작되고 있었다. 

본즈는 하루종일 정신없이 바빴다. 벌칸 아카데미에서는 벌칸인 특유의 종족적 특성에 기인한 다양한 치료법 뿐만 아니라, 여러 가지 발달된 의학 기술들을 배울 수 있었다. 이런 기술들은 벌칸인 뿐만 아니라, 이 행성에 머무르는 다른 수많은 외계 종족과 인간들에게 엄청난 혜택을 줄 수 있는 것들이었다. 본즈는 이런 새로운 것들을 휴지가 물을 빨아들이는 것 처럼 흡수해 나갔다. 하루가 순식간에 지나갔다. 감정을 내비치지 않는 종족과 함께 지내는 건, 미국 남부 출신의 다혈질에 가까운 성정을 지닌 본즈에게 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 타인의 반응과 상관 없이 혼자서 받는 감정적인 스트레스를 발산할 길이 없었기 때문이다. 그러나 그건 뒤집어서 말하면, 벌칸인들은 감정적인 스트레스를 유발시킬만한 일을 잘 만들지 않는다는 뜻도 되었다. 본즈는 이내 이런 점을 깨달았고, 서서히 적응해나가고 있었다. 이윽고 본즈의 하루 일과가 끝났다. 논리에 충실하고 합리성을 중요시여기는 만큼, 더군다나 아직 수련과정 중에 해당하는 인간에게 벌칸인들은 과중하긴 했지만, 선을 넘기지 않을 정도의 업무를 해결하게 했다. 본즈는 다소 지친 몸을 이끌고 집으로 향했다.   
병원 근처에는 늦게까지 근무하는 사람들을 위하여 24시간 내내 하는 작은 마트가 있었다. 마트라고 해 봤자, 레플리케이터가 상용화된 세상에서는 딱히 재미있는 구경거리가 있다기보다는, 가정에 상비된 레플리케이터가 만들어내는 건조한 물품들에 싫증난 부류를 위해 소소하게 골동품 상점처럼 운영하는 것이었지만, 의외로 장사는 잘 되는 곳이었다. 본즈는 집에서 기다릴 스팍이 생각나서, 옷이나 좀 살까, 하고 가게로 들어갔다. 마침 벌칸용 복식으로 나온 게 제법 있었다. 딱히 유행이라고 할 만한게 없는 무난한 색깔과 디자인이었다. 본즈는 사이즈를 가늠해 몇 벌을 집어들었다. 마트를 나서면서, 본즈는 문득 궁금증이 일었다. 하루종일 잘 있었을까. 밥은 먹었을까. 지루하지는 않았을까. 몸은 괜찮아 졌을까. 혹시나 도망가지는 않았을까. 사실, 자신이 집에 돌아왔을 때, 스팍이 집에 없다고 해도 할 말은 없을 터였다. 본즈 자신에게는 그를 붙잡아 둘 하등의 이유도 없었다. 문득 본즈는 내가 뭐 하는 짓인가, 하는 생각과 함께 손에 들어있는 옷을 바라보며 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 집에 있을거란 보장도 없는데, 이게 무슨 바보같은 짓이야, 레너드 맥코이. 집이 가까워지자, 그는 무의식적으로 걸음을 빨리했다. 아주 작은 기대감을 자신의 눈으로 확인하고 싶은 심정이 가슴을 뛰게 만들었다.  
본즈가 집에 당도했을 때, 집 안에는 불이 켜져 있었지만, 문을 열고 들어서니 인기척이 없었다. 본즈가 안을 기웃거리며 들어서자, 책장 아래에 앉은 채 등을 구부정하게 하고 두꺼운 책을 읽고 있는 스팍의 모습이 보였다. 본즈는 안도의 한숨이 비어져나오는 걸 어쩌지 못하며 입꼬리를 올렸다. 고작 하루 뿐인데, 이렇게 정이 들다니. 

"스팍"

"오셨습니까."

"뭘 보고 있어?"

"'벌칸을 위한 트라이코더 데이터 해석 개요'입니다."

허. 그런 걸 읽을 줄 안단 말인가. 본즈는 스팍에 대해서 궁금한 게 많았지만, 일단 저녁이 먼저였다. 그리고 옷도 줘야 하고. 본즈는 일단 스팍을 일으켜 세운 후 트라이코더를 끄집어내어 한 번 스캔을 했다. 벌칸의 회복력답게, 그의 컨디션은 안정되어 있었다. 다만, 영양실조로 인해 깡마른 체구는 하루아침에 돌아올 만한 것이 아니었다. 본즈는 이내 저녁식사 준비를 시작했다. 벌칸은 고기를 먹지 않으니, 단백질 보충을 위해 콩이라도 잘 먹여야 했다. 전날보다 풍성해진 식탁에, 본즈는 왠지 모를 뿌듯함을 느끼며 스팍과 마주 앉았다.  
스팍은 어제와 달리 양이나 종류가 늘어난 식탁의 모습에 놀란 듯이 보였지만, 이내 조용히 접시를 비웠다. 나름 넉넉하게 한다고 했는데도, 두 사람은 순식간에 음식 접시들을 모두 비웠다. 식사가 끝나자, 본즈는 차를 우렸다. 가지고 있는 거라곤 지구에서 가져온 레몬 그라스 뿐이라 벌칸에 맞는 것인진 모르겠지만, 스팍은 아무 말도 없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 이내 두 손으로 찻잔을 쥐고 홀짝거리며 마시기 시작했다. 오래간만에 느끼는 안정감과 포만감, 그리고 풀린 긴장에 노곤함이 물밀듯이 몰려왔다. 본즈는 비어져나오는 하품을 참으며 스팍에게 먼저 말을 걸었다.

"점심은 먹었니?"

"네..."

"뭘 먹었어?"

"그냥... 샐러드를 해 먹었습니다."

"허... 그거 가지고 되겠어? 너 너무 마른 것 같은데. 나이가 몇 살이지?"

"... 열 아홉살입니다." 

"... 에? 정말? 말 도 안 돼. 훨씬 어려 보이는데?"

"그렇습니까... 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 않습니다만."

"뭐, 그렇긴 하지만... 음. 너를 못 믿는 건 아니지만... 도대체 왜...?"

"..."

본즈는 스팍의 눈이 흔들렸다고 생각했다. 밑져야 본전, 본즈는 선제공격을 날리기로 마음 먹었다.

"너, 벌칸이 아니지? 정체가 뭐지? 벌칸이 그런 눈을 한 건 본 적이 없어."

스팍의 눈이 자신을 빤하게 쳐다보았다. 온 몸을 뚫을 것 같은 시선이었다. 스팍은 말이 없었다. 한동안 고개를 숙이고 침묵하던 그가 이윽고 입을 열었다. 

"말로 하기엔 좀 길 것입니다. 마인드 멜드를 써서 전달해도 되겠습니까"

본즈는 순간 망설였다. 두려웠다. 천 마디의 말 보다 한 번 그 사람의 기억 속에 들어갔다 나오는 것이 훨씬 효과적일 수 있다는 건 알고 있었다. 하지만 그럼에도 남의 정신 세계를 엿보는 동시에 감정상태까지 전달해주는 이 마인드 멜드는 여전히 익숙해지기 어려운 전달방식임이 분명했다. 게다가 상대는 누구인지도 모르는 사람이었다. 위험하지 않을까. 괜히 했다가 미쳐버리는 게 아닐까. 본즈는 분명히 겁이 났다. 게다가, 그는 벌칸에 와서 주변에서 마인드 멜드를 하는 걸 본 적은 있어도, 자신이 그 대상이 되어 본 적은 없었다. 스팍은 본즈의 이런 두려움을 눈치챈 것 같았다.

"정 걱정된다면 하지 않아도 됩니다. 밤새도록 이야기를 해 드릴 수도 있습니다. 하지만 마인드 멜드를 한다고 해서, 당신에게 위해를 가하거나 하지는 않을 것이라고 약속드립니다."

본즈는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 정말 궁금했다. 스팍이 누군지. 어쩌다가 그 몰골로 여기까지 온 건지. 호기심은 목숨이 아홉개인 고양이도 죽인다고 했었다. 본즈는 자신의 호기심이 언젠가는 부메랑처럼 자신에게 돌아오리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 다만, 그 때가 그렇게 빠르지는 않을 거라고 막연하게 생각했을 뿐이었다. 본즈는 고민 끝에 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

"네가 그렇다면야... 알려줘. 난 역시 궁금해. 궁금한 걸 담고는 못 사는 사람이야."

스팍은 고개를 끄덕인후 본즈에게 다가왔다. 의자에 앉은 본즈보다 스팍의 키가 조금 더 컸다. 스팍의 손가락이 얼굴에 닿는 것과 동시에, 주변이 뿌연 안개 같은 곳에 휩싸이기 시작했다. 정신을 차렸을 때, 본즈는 벌칸식 집안의 어떤 방에 있었다. 방안에서는 한 여인이 해산 중이었다. 본즈는 직감으로 그 여인이 스팍의 어머니라는 걸 알았다. 그는 조용히 스팍이 보여주는 이야기들을 따라갔다.

스팍의 어머니는 인간이었고, 아버지는 벌칸의 지구 대사였다. 그는 지구에서 지구인과 사랑에 빠졌다. 벌칸에게 있어 사랑은 논리적인 영역이 아니었음에도, 그의 아버지는 지구인을 사랑했다. 벌칸과 지구인의 혼혈을 아홉달 동안 뱃속에 넣고 키우는 건 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 스팍의 아버지는 지구의 여인을 벌칸으로 데려왔다. 해산을 위해서였다. 태어난 아이의 이름은 스팍이었다. 벌칸인이었던 아버지는 사랑하는 여인이 낳은 자신의 사랑의 결과물이었던 아들을 보고 되뇌었다. 너무나 인간같구나. 아이의 어머니는 그 말을 듣지 못했지만, 마치 듣기라도 했던 것 처럼 아이가 세 돌을 넘기기 전에 시름 시름 앓다가 죽고 말았다. 그동안 아이 엄마는 아이를 몹시 사랑했지만, 그 사랑을 다 주고 가기에는 너무 짧은 시간이었다. 스팍은 희미한 기억 속에서 어머니의 온기를 겨우 떠올릴 수 있었지만, 어머니의 존재 자체는 의외로 거의 기억하지 못했다. 스팍의 아버지는 아내의 죽음을 이겨내지 못했다. 그는 아내를 분명히 사랑했고, 아내가 힘들게 낳은 아이를 사랑했다. 그러나 아내를 닮은 눈을 가진 너무나 인간같은 아이를 키울 능력이 없었다. 아이를 인간의 손에 맡길 수도 없었다. 그는 벌칸 여인과 결혼할 마음도 없었다. 지구의 대사이므로, 대부분 벌칸이 아닌 지구에서 지내야 했기 때문이다. 그러나 또다시 지구 여인과 사랑에 빠지지 않았다. 과거에 겪은 일을 되풀이하지 않았기 때문이다. 스팍의 아버지는 결국 셀레야 산 Mt Seleya 의 수도원에 아이를 맡겼다. 아이는 어머니를 잃고 아버지에게 버림받았다. 그러나 울지는 않았다. 벌칸에게 있어 감정의 표현은 수치스러운 일이었기 때문이었다. 수도원은 벌칸식으로 아이를 가르치고, 키웠다. 인간 혼혈인 아이는 벌칸으로 자랐다. 자라면서 자신의 피 반쪽에 섞인 인간의 특질을 지우기 위해, 스팍은 다른 사람보다 더 노력해야 했다. 수도원의 간소한 먹거리로는 성장기 동안 필요한 영양공급이 부족했다. 다른 또래의 벌칸보다 스팍이 몸집이 작은 건 그의 반이 인간인 탓도 있었지만 그 때문이었다. 간혹 억눌리고 억눌린 인간으로서의 감정이 비어져 나오기라도 하면, 엄한 꾸짖음과 비난을 받았다. 그의 인간적인 부분은 슬펐지만, 그의 벌칸적인 부분은 그러한 슬픔을 억누르고 억눌러서 절대 표현하지 않도록 훈련되었다. 자신의 반쪽인 인간은 스팍의 약점이었다. 수도원에서 그는 책을 읽고, 간혹 오는 외계 손님들을 맞기 위하여 외계어를 공부할 기회를 얻었다. 그는 명민했다. 인간의 피가 섞여있기 때문에 바보같다는 말을 듣지 않기 위해, 수도원이라는 좁은 울타리 안에서도 피나게 노력했다. 스팍은 외로웠다. 간혹 이 세상에 오로지 자신밖에 없는 느낌을, 수도원의 독방에서 수없이 경험했다. 그는 18세가 지나 성인이 되자 수도원을 나왔다. 수도원에서도 더 이상 스팍을 데리고 있을 이유는 없었다. 스팍은 셀레야 산에서 시카르까지 꼬박 2주를 먹지도 자지도 않고 걸었다. 시카르는 번화했지만, 벌칸의 한계까지 체력과 정신력을 소모한 그가 쉴 곳은 없었다. 그는 시카르의 거리를 떠돌았다. 정착할 곳을 찾으려고 했지만, 그의 눈을 본 벌칸은 그를 오랫동안 가까이 하고 싶어하지 않았다. 스팍은 굳이 아버지를 찾으려고 하지 않았다. 아버지를 찾으려고 하는 것은 비논리적인 행동이었다. 스팍은 시카르의 빈민가 비슷한 곳을 떠돌았다. 그는 남은 삶을 어디서 어떻게 살아야 할지 몰랐다. 생존은 가능했다. 게다가 벌칸은 인간보다 체력도 좋을 뿐만 아니라 수명도 길었다. 스팍의 벌칸적인 부분이 인간적인 부분을 탐탁치 않아 하는 만큼이나, 스팍의 인간적인 부분은 그의 벌칸적인 부분이 저주스러울 따름이었다. 그는 끝없이 떠돌고 여기 저기서 밀려나다가 결국 생존의지를 포기한 채 발걸음을 멈추었던 것이었다.   
빨리 돌리는 영화를 보여주는 것만 같았던 마인드 멜드가 끝나고, 긴 여행과도 같은 의식의 흐름에서 빠져나온 본즈의 얼굴은 눈물로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 날것 그대로 전해져오는 스팍의 상처입은 감정에, 인간인 본즈의 감정이 영향을 받지 않는 건 불가능한 일이었다. 본즈는 눈 앞의 스팍의 조용히 껴안았다. 얇은 등과 어깨가 팔에 닿았다. 본즈는 넓은 손바닥으로 스팍의 등을 쓰다듬었다. 스팍은 움직이지 않았다. 본즈는 눈물을 닦고 목에 메인 목소리로 스팍의 어깨를 잡은 채 말했다.

"당분간은 나와 같이 지내자. 우리 집에서 지내. 넌 혼자가 아니야. 일단은 함께 지내자."

간신히 진정이 된 본즈는 스팍을 침대에 데려다 눕히고, 그의 옆에 마주보고 누웠다. 그는 아이를 토닥토닥 달래듯 두드렸다. 침대에 누운 스팍은 이내 잠에 빠져들었다. 고른 숨소리를 확인 한 본즈는 조용히 몸을 일으켰다. 집에 와서 해야 하는 몇 가지 잡무들과, 논문 검색과 발표 준비 등을 마친 후에야 본즈는 다시 침대로 들어올 수 있었다. 스팍은 잠결에 무의식적으로 베개를 껴안고 있었다. 본즈는 그 모습을 보고 살며시 웃었다. 벌칸 특유의 앞머리가 가지런하고, 까만 생머리는 윤기가 반질반질했다. 본즈는 머리칼을 살며시 만져보았다. 그 기척에 스팍의 팔은 베게를 너머 본즈의 팔에 감겼다. 본즈는 서늘한 벌칸의 체온을 한쪽 팔에 고스란히 느껴야 했다. 아마, 어릴 때 엄마 품에서 사랑받지 못한 탓이겠거니. 본즈는 안쓰러운 마음에 한참동안 물끄러미 스팍을 바라보다 잠이 들었다.


End file.
